What we must endure
by Girithon
Summary: When Legolas arrives at Rivendell badly beaten, what will his friends do? And when he starts attacking Estel both verbally and physically what will happen?
1. I thought we were friends

_Tree can keep a secret if two of them are dead_

_- Benjamin Franklin_

**Before anything I just want to warn you about the fact that English is not my main language, and I am sorry for any horrible mistake I might do**

**Summary: **

**When Legolas arrives at Rivendell badly beaten, what will his friends do? And when he starts attacking Estel both verbally and physically what will happen?**

**Characters: Estel/Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan**

**A/N: Estel is 19-20 years and has just been told about his heritage**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Lord of the Rings? I don't think so**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Legolas Greenleaf was tired. He was beaten and his entire body hurt, so when he stumbled through the gates of Imladris all he could do to calm down the terrified voices yelling at him was to look up and give a pained smile. Suddenly he felt strong arms hold him and for some reason he felt safe in these arms, therefore he allowed himself to slip into painless oblivion.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The day had been great, nothing special had happened, except for the fact that Elrond lord off Imladris now walked around with bright turquoise hair, and Estel was, at the moment trying to decide whether to scowl or laugh at the story Elrohir was at the moment telling their brother about something that happened when Estel was only ten.

"Oh, `Dan you should have seen the look on his face when he-" Elrohir was stopped mid-sentence by a terrified looking maid, bursting into the room.

"My Lords, come quickly, your father needs your assistance in the healing ward!"

Not even sparing the maid a second look the three brothers leapt to their feet and stormed out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ada, what has happened?!" Estel shouted upon entering. He quickly made his way over to the bed where his brothers and father were already standing. When he looked in the bed he felt his knees give in under him, slamming him head first into the floor when seeing the pale and bloody face of Legolas. The sheets beneath him were all stained with blood and he became paler by the second.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Estel asked, and seeing the confusion and grief in his youngest sons eyes seemed to snap Elrond out of a trance and he started snapping out orders.

"Elladan, get me my supplies! Elrohir you go get me hot water and bandages!"

Upon hearing their father's words the two elves sprang into motion and they were back in the blink of an eye. Elrohir put the water on the stove as Elrond started to inspect the injuries of the young prince and as soon as the water was boiling he started patching up the young Mirkvood prince.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was two days after the arrival of Legolas and he still had not awoken.

/Who could have done something so horrible? And even wore Legolas is an elf this must have been planned way beforehand, after all just catching him is a near impossible act/ Estel thought to himself when he suddenly heard a moan from Legolas bed.

"Legolas, mellon nin are you alright? Please open your eyes for me" Estel said, but soon he would wish he had just kept quiet and gone to fetch his father.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elladan was walking past the doors of the healing ward when he heard voices. Hoping that it was Legolas who had awakened he went inside but he stopped when he saw the scene before him.

"You are just a filthy human, unworthy of the life the Valar has bestowed upon you! You even think that you are loved here, well I'll tell you this: you have never been loved and you never will be! The only reason Lord Elrond took you in, and the only reason we have ever been friendly to you was because of your destiny! You are the heir of Isildur, the one supposed to be the great king of men, but tell me something **Aragorn**" here Estel visibly winced, he truly hated to be reminded of his heritage "

How do you plan on becoming a great king, when you can't even protect one person you dare call a friend?" Legolas said with an evil smirk, and Estel who had gotten paler and paler through the entire speech just stood there, grief evident in every part of him until his eyes suddenly hardened and he took on the look of Strider instead of that of Estel.

" I have never asked to be king and I am sorry I could not help you. But I shall not bother you anymore; I can see when I am not wanted". Estel turned around and saw his brother standing in the door.

When he saw the pain, confusion and grief in his brother's eyes Elladan had to physically restrain himself from injuring the Mirkvood prince. When Legolas turned and saw the anger in Elladans eyes his smirk immediately died on his lips.

Pleased that he had at least scared the prince Elladan decided to run and get his father and brother so they could all check on Estel together.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elrond, together with Elladan and Elrohir opened the door to Estel`s room and their hearts all shattered at the sight before them; Estel was in his bed shaking like a leaf in the wind, he no longer had the power to cry so he just shook silently in his sorrow.

Elrond slowly made his way over to his shaking son and put a protective arm around him.

" Estel, ion nin Legolas is just confused. He was gravely injured and probably said it without really knowing"

"No Ada, he knew what he was saying, and he told the truth; how can I who wasn't even able to protect one friend be able o become king? And how can you love me, when I have been nothing but a burden to you all these years?"

At these words the twins also joined the hug, but nothing they said was able to get Estel out of his grief, nothing could make him believe he was really loved, and after a while nothing could make him believe he was worthy of the life given to him

OoOoOoOoOoO

_That's it love it? Hate it? Please tell me_

_Okay so that's it, the first chapter is down. Please tell me what you think everything allowed love, hate and constructive criticism._


	2. For you

_There is a crack in everything, that's how the light gets in_

_-Leonard Cohen_

**A/N: Estel is 19-20 years and has just been told about his heritage**

**Before anything I just want to warn you about the fact that English is not my main language, and I am sorry for any horrible mistake I might do**

**Summary: **

**When Legolas arrives at Rivendell badly beaten, what will his friends do? And when he starts attacking Estel both verbally and physically what will happen?**

**Characters: Estel/Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Lord of the Rings? I don't think so**

**And now for the reviews:**

**Frodo's sister: **Thanks. I find it sad too, but it will all be good in the end…I think ;)

**Guest 1: **What I forgot to write is that he was just told about his heritage so it is a really sore thing for him, sorry about that I will fix it in all the chapters.

**Guest 2: **Piqued your interest? That's great! I actually find it rather disturbing that you are like me; don't like it, but need to know were it is going.

**Thanks for the reviews. Now, on with the story! **

OoOoOoOoOoO

It had been three weeks since Legolas` arrival and after his first verbal lashing of Estel he had done it every time Estel dared to come into his room. Legolas had even hit him twice; once during the first week giving Estel a black eye, and second just a few days ago, breaking two of Estel`s ribs. Estel was completely broken, and never came out of his room, not even to eat, and his family was getting increasingly worried about him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lord Elrond was standing in the door of his youngest room, the helpless feeling that had built up during the last weeks just got stronger when he saw his sons, the elven ones, try to comfort Estel.

"I know that I am no elf, b-but I never chose to be the heir of Isildur!"

"We know Estel, trust us we know. And just because you are not an elf doesn't mean you can not be our dear little brother."

"But it does. He was right, I am unworthy I should never have been born, I will just cause the world destruction not being able to protect my closest"

Elladan and Elrohir could do nothing to convince their brother otherwise and watched helplessly as he cried himself to sleep.

No longer having been able to listen to his youngest the Lord of Imladris went to see his patient, but he Legolas told him truly made him sad.

When he came to Legolas` room he could see the elf had been crying, and he did not even have to ask about it because Legolas started talking the moment he sat down.

"I have hurt him, have I not?" he asked. But before Elrond could answer him he started talking again

"I do not mean to, Valar knows I do not. But every time I see him it is like I am no longer myself, he looks so much like the man who tortured me and I want to do everything I can to hurt him. I do not mean to Lord Elrond but I just can not help myself." Elrond just sat there shocked unable to answer, and in his distress over what to do, he did not notice the two elves standing just outside the door listening.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After what they just heard the two twin brothers of Elrond looked shocked at each other, before coming to an understanding and rushed up to the room of their brother.

"Brother, you must wake! We know why Legolas have said all those horrible things to you!". Estel sat up groggily but hearing his brothers` words he was wide awake.

"What? Why?" He said disbelieving.

And so his brothers started to tell everything they had heard.

"I will not sit here crying while the _man _who tortured Legolas still walks around in Arda!" The three brothers started laying a plan and not thirty minutes later they had climbed out of the window and were heading for the stables.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was three days since the brothers had set out and nothing they said was able to bring Estel out of the shell he had made around himself and yesterday they had found something making them all to furious to think about talking; the traces of a large camp and judging by the blood around they believed that this was indeed were Legolas had been tortured.

Now one day later they did not have a big problem following the tracks mainly because of the obvious tracks they left behind; like horse dung and food scraps but also because of the blood that had splattered everywhere.

"Shh, listen I think we have gotten up to them!" Elladan said urgently.

"I think you are right brother I hear them to, I think we should leave the horses here and walk closer slowly" And so the three brothers slowly and carefully made their way to the torturers camp.

"You should have seen the look in the face of that stinking elf when I brought the whip" One man laughed.

"Yes! And also when I stabbed him in the stomach with me knife!"

" But the best thing was-" The man did not get any further because suddenly he had an elven arrow protruding from his neck.

"Go get Hielsink!" One man shouted before he too, fell dead on the ground.

The brothers who been listening to all of this could not handle any more and especially Estel. With a fierce yell they threw themselves into battle watching each others back, but soon got separated by the sheer amount of people attacking them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elladan watched with panic as they all got separated and tried to make his way through the people to get to his brothers. He was so busy doing this that he never heard his twins yell and did not have enough time to turn around before everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elrohir watched terrified as Elladan fell to the ground and after looking around for Estel who was apparently fighting their leader but still doing good he went for his twin, killing his enemies with a new intensity.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estel was doing good, no one was truly a match for him until he saw the man: he had shoulder length black hair, tall body build and as he got closer he saw the eyes. The mans eyes were of a murky grey colour and looked plain evil. Estel realised that this was the leader and without thinking he engaged the older man in battle.

They were both doing pretty good; none of them were really able to injure the other, but they both sported minor cuts. Suddenly the man started talking

"Where you, perhaps, a friend of that elf scum? You know he looked really pretty when he screamed and yelled at us to stop. I even managed to make him beg me. And the look in his eyes the first time he saw me, now that I think about it, you look quite a lot like me. What did your little elf friend say? When he saw that a man he called friend had tortured him? Is that maybe, how you got yourself that nice black eye? Did he beat you up with the last of his power before he sunk into eternal darkness?" Estel was enraged by the mans words and even more so by the way he talked about Legolas in past tense, as if he was already dead. With rage he did not know he had Estel doubled his efforts in bringing the man down.

Well, this was until Estel heard his brother's terrified yell and got unfocused. This was to cost him dearly and he realised his mistake at the same time he felt the other mans blade stabbing through him. Estel screamed in agony but noticed the fact the man seemed extremely please about himself, actually so pleased that he got unfocused just long enough for Estel to cut his head of.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Suddenly everything became quiet and everyone looked at Estel and their fallen leader before they fled to the woods as quick as their legs could carry them.

Elrohir did not give them a single thought looked over to his brother to see that he was slowly walking towards him he decided that the one in need of immediate help was his twin and quickly made his way over.

"Dan, can you hear me? Dan! Please open you eyes, please!" Elrohir shouted at his twin trying to wake him but when he got no response he panicked because he remembered the pain he had felt through their bond.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estel watched his brother's distress but decided that if he were to be of help he would have to bind his wound, and therefore he ripped a part of of his cloak and used it as a bandage before making his way over to his brothers.

Estel quickly checked the pulse of his eldest brother and was satisfied when he felt it beating strongly beneath his fingers before checking the eyes and seeing that they were a bit dilated showing that he indeed had a concussion.

"Ro. RO!" He said and slowly, ever so slowly Elrohir turned and looked at him, when he was sure he had his brother attention quickly told them what he had to do.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was hours later and both Estel and Elrohir were worried because Elladan had still to open his eyes, but deciding that they would be of no help to him if they stayed up all night and exhausted themselves they crawled closer to each other and fell asleep.

Because they were all asleep or unconscious no one noticed the fact that Estel had a rising fever. And no one noticed the man mumbling in his sleep at deons only he could see.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Okay so that's it. Please review it would make it a lot more tempting to actually continue and finish this story. And no if anyone wondered I will not write anything from Elronds POV before they come home, while they are in the forest I want to write only about them, not about how everyone panicked and put up a huge search for them and stuff. But what I will do is let them be saved by Glorfindel. **


	3. Dark Dreams

_The right thing and the easy thing are never the same._

_- Kami Garcia_

**A/N: Estel is 19-20 years and has been told about his heritage**

**Before anything I just want to warn you about the fact that English is not my main language, and I am sorry for any horrible mistake I might do**

**Summary: **

**When Legolas arrives at Rivendell badly beaten, what will his friends do? And when he starts attacking Estel both verbally and physically what will happen?**

**Characters: Estel/Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan**

**Disclaimer: Must we do this before every chapter? Well if I did own LoTR we would have a lot of shirtless elves walking around to say it like that.**

**Omygod! I am so so so sorry for the long wait I have absolutely no reason for it except school and that one is too much used already….. **

OoOoOoOoOoO

_~"You are a curse to mankind. The same weakness that found place I Isildurs veins also rest in yours._" _Legolas said his voice full of malice._

"_No Mellon nin, this is not you. What happened to you?"_

"_Mellon Nin?! Do not call me such, a man is no friend of mine. Especially not the man who is the living reason for Mirkvoods desperation."_

_Despite being very weak and not actually able to go out of bed this was exactly what Legolas did. And suddenly the world seemed to fall around him._

_Estel saw his friend stumble and fall and rushed over to help him._

"_NO! Do not come near me filthy man!" Legolas shouted and kicked out as hard as he could at the man he used to call friend. Estel heard a sickening crunch and piercing pain in the chest…_

Suddenly the dream shifted

_He was in the water trying to swim up but he could not. He saw the faces staring at him, the faces of his father, brothers, best friend and even his mother but when he reached out to them their faces twisted in pain as their fair features darkened and bloody welts appeared all over their bodies._

"_Do you see what you have done with your weakness, heir of Isildur? The only thing you can ever cause your family is pain and misery. If you were to stay with them any longer they will all die, every single one of them your father, brother and even your beloved…~_

"Nooooo!" Estel awoke with a start sitting up a bit to quick something he got a painful remainder of as his side suddenly exploded in pain and everything that had happened the day before came back to him.

"Dan! Ro! Estel lokked wildly around him needing to know that the horrible things he just saw were just a dream and nothing else.

"Estel? What is wrong did something happen to Dan?" Elrohir was suddenly wide awake and heading over to his twin when he saw the expression on his foster brother's face. Estel had gone completely pale as if he had seen something horrible.

Estel started shaking his head back and forth in silent denial.

"No. No! It can not be. They would never leave, no matter what!" Estel shouted, then he added with a thin voice

"They promised they would not leave, they promised." And then he suddenly started crying. Elrohir quickly ran over to his brother and held the man in to his chest hoping to bring him some comfort to the horror world he was now trapped in.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They had been sitting there for a while Estel`s crying gradually lessening when Elrohir suddenly heard a noise.

"Yrch!" he shouted and dragged Estel to his feet.

"Estel, gwador I know you are scared but you must listen to me! There are about fifteen orcs heading towards our camp and if we are to get away without a fight we have to go now!" These words seemed to drag the man back from where ever he was lost and he looked at his brother a new seriousness in his eyes.

"If you get Dan I will run and fetch the horses" he told his brother then ran of towards the forest.

After Estel came back with the horses he helped Elrohir getting up on Adlanniel and holding him while Elrohir mounted behind his twin he, himself mounted his beloved Faelwen and then they were off.

Estel could barely see the path in front of him because of the mad speed they were going at, but he trusted his brother and Faelwen blindly to get them to a safe place hidden away from orcs. Suddenly he could feel his mount stumbling beneath him from tiredness and shouted at his brother.

"Ro! We have to stop. Faelwen can not go any longer and it is about time we check on Dan as well." His brother nodded finding it perfect because he had just seen a cave that would be completely perfect: just out of view for the orcs and yet not to far from the road, so that if anyone came to look for them they would not be to hard to find. He reined in Adlanniel and dismounted before starting to walk in towards the cave, not willing to risk his horse's legs in the treacherous terrain just for the speed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After having helped his brother make a fire and checked on Elladans wounds, Estel now felt so tired that he could drop. Wich was exactly what he did. The ranger literally fell to the ground in exhaustion, both from the wound and all the emotions going through him. He thought he might get some peace in his dreams, og gow wrong he was.

_~"It is your kinds fault you filthy human!"_

"_Yes you weakness is the reason for the darkness now spreading!"_

"_Why can you not go and die you round eared edain!" Estel was sitting on the ground terrified of the elflings that were dancing around him, taunting him and pulling his ears._

"_I wonder what is wrong with Lord Elrond for taking in something so filthy?" One of them said out loud._

"_He must be really stupid indeed." Another answered. All of this made it boil over for Estel and without warning he launched himself at the biggest of the elflings bringing them both down. After the initial shock the others started screaming._

"_Get him!"  
"Beat him up!"  
"Do not let him get away!" As they screamed all of the elflings teamed up, against Estel, beating him up. It was really no fair six elves against one human but they did not seem to care because they kept on beating him until the whimpers could no longer be heard.~_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elrohir had been frightened when he saw his foster brother fall to the floor of the cave. But he had done his best, picking him up and lying him right next to the fire so that the fever he could clearly feel radiating from the human would not get any worse and also covered him in cloaks. Estel had been lying still for some time occasionally whimpering, but suddenly he started convulsing having troubles breathing as if someone was beating him to the brink of death.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Okay so that is it for this chapter. As always please review. I am really desperate about the reviews now because I want to finish the story but I am out of ideas! Please help me with your brilliant little a bit sadistic minds. Please!**

**Okay then until next time bye bye /(^_^)/**


	4. Note from the author

_BIG AUTHOR`S NOTE!_

_PLEASE READ!_

Okay I know that you have been waiting a long time for a new chapter, and therefore this will probably be a big downer for you. But I have something to tell you: I am sorry, but I can not continue this story anymore. Atleast not the way it is now; I no longer have any idea where I am going with it and therefore I can not keep writing it. But I have an idea; I will continue the story if you find it okay for me to rewrite the whole thing. The story will basically be the same, but written a bit different, what do you think? I am sorry butt hat is the only way for me to continue the story so please review this and tell me what you think.

Again I am terribly sorry butt his is not my normal type of story to write, if you have read Yellow? Then you will get a better idea of how I usually write.

Until next time, either here or in a new story, Bye bye –(^_^)-


End file.
